The Mysterious Duelist
by badboylover24
Summary: A crossover of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Buzz, XR, and XL go to Duel Academy Island to investigate the sightings of a Mysterious Duelist who's Dueling and scaring the students. Can they catch him with Jaden and Chazz's help?
1. Mystery Duelist

**The Mysterious Duelist**

FYI, I do not own anyone or anything in this fanfic. The gems for this one Dueldisk I got the idea from Deltora Quest, so I don't own them either (I think). They all belong to their respected owners.

**Ch.1: Mysterious Duelist**

The moon was shining over the island of Duel Academy. It may seem quite tranquil under the moonlight, but if you check one clearing, you would find a blue-haired Obelisk Blue with glasses named Tom in a Duel with a mysterious man with a black cloak with a hood worn over his head. On Tom's side of the Field is Luster Dragon in Attack Mode (ATT 1900/DEF 1600), and he has 1100 LP left. The stranger's side of the Field has only a Vampire Lord in Attack Mode (ATT 2000/DEF 1500), and he has 3500 LP left.

"Please," Tom begged the stranger fearfully. "Don't hurt me!"

"I do not intend to," the stranger said in a low voice. "I intend to win this Duel…and become whole again." As he said this, the stranger held up his left arm across his chest. Tom saw that there's something up with the stranger's arm. From the fingertips to the wrist, it was glowing with a white mist of some kind. The rest of his arm is a silvery-blue metal of some kind. And his Dueldisk is like one of the Academy's Dueldisks but with seven gems (a diamond, an emerald, a lapis lazuli, a topaz, an opal, a ruby, and an amethyst) circling the orb at the center.

"My turn now," the stranger then said, drawing a card with a silvery-blue right hand and looking at it before adding it to his hand. "I shall now remove Vampire Lord from play in order to Special Summon Vampire Genesis in Attack Mode!" Vampire Lord vanished, and Vampire Genesis (ATT 3000/DEF 2100) appeared in his place.

"Now, Vampire Genesis," the stranger said to his newly summoned monster, "attack his Luster Dragon!" Vampire Genesis the sped towards the sapphire blue dragon and landed a slash of his severely clawed hand on the defenseless dragon, which disintegrated with a dying roar. Tom grunted in fear as his LP dwindled to 0.

"It looks like I have won the battle," the stranger said, holding his left hand up to his face, which is hidden in the shadow of his hood. Tom watched in awed horror as the mist making up his hand dissipated to reveal silvery-blue metal. When it stopped, all that was left of the white mist were the claw-like fingers. Tom also saw that the stranger's LP had dwindled to 0 as the mist was dissipated from his hand. It's as if his arm had absorbed the LP to turn the mist into the metal material making up his arm.

"Blast," the stranger hissed, flexing his misty fingers. "Still not enough."

"What are ya gonna do to me?" Tom stuttered. The stranger then looked up at him, a round red left eye glowing at him.

"Nothing," he answered. "My time with you has ended. Thank you for the Duel." A glowing red pair of batwings sprouted out of his back, and he flew off. Watching him, Tom then fainted.


	2. Buzz & the XBros' Mission

**Ch.2: Buzz and the X-Bros' Mission**

"Man, bro," XL said as he fixed up XR's arm that fell off…again. "Ya gotta lay off on the really extreme missions."

"Yeah, I would," XR said, glaring at Buzz, "if Buzz hadn't talked me into it." Buzz just shrugged at them in reply before Commander Nebula walked up to them.

"Hey, Buzz," the commander said. "I was looking for—what happened to XR this time, XL?"

"He just lost his arm," XL answered.

"Again?" Command Nebula groaned before Buzz decided to change the subject.

"You said you were looking for me, Commander?" he asked.

"Yes, I have," the Commander answered. "We've gotten some reports on some sightings of a mysterious Duelist on Duel Academy Island."

"That famous Dueling school?" XR asked as his older brother finishes him up.

"That's the one," Commander Nebula answered. "The 'Mysterious Duelist' is said to have Dueled some of the students there."

"I thought that's what you do there," XL replied.

"Yeah, but you haven't heard the weird part yet," the Commander answered. "The students he Dueled say that he's not human. In fact, the description the reports gave us sounds sort of similar to that Energy Vampire NOS-4-A2."

"Say what?" XR and XL cried in unison.

"Commander, are you sure?" asked Buzz. "I mean, Ty destroyed him at Planet Z. XR, XL, and I saw it happen."

"I know," the Commander replied, "and it's exactly why I'm sending you, XR, and XL over there to check it out. Since Booster and Mira are out on another mission and Ty's busy training Savvy, you three are on your own. Besides, this could be the chance XL needs to do some brotherly bonding with XR."

"Brotherly bonding?" Buzz asked XL.

"Well, I never got the chance to hang out with him," XL stated. "I _am _his big brother, ya know."


	3. At the Island

**Ch.3: At the Island**

"Are we there yet?" asked XL, looking up from his magazine.

"I told you, XL," Buzz answered, still driving. "Soon."

"But you said that an hour—"

"There it is," Buzz said. And sure enough, the island came into clear sight.

"I'm landing Cruiser 42 down now," Buzz said, setting in the controls. Once the ship has landed, Buzz and the X-Bros exited the ship to be greeted by Chancellor Sheppard.

"Ah, Ranger Lightyear," he said, shaking his hand. "I am glad you came. I am Chancellor Sheppard, dean of the academy."

"Nice to meet you, Chancellor," Buzz said to him before introducing his two robot friends. "This is XL and his little brother XR."

"Hi," XL said.

"Nice to meet ya," said XR.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," the Chancellor said. "I am glad you came. The Mysterious Duelist had claimed another 'victim' last night."

"Where is he?" asked Buzz.

"At the doctor's office back at the campus," Sheppard answered. The three Space Rangers then followed him into the campus and into Miss Fontaine's office, where the doctor was taking care of Tom as his brown-haired friend Hank watched over him.

"Tom," Buzz said to the young boy. "I am Buzz Lightyear. I am to investigate on the one who had Dueled you. I want you to tell me what you can remember about what he looks like."

"Not much, sir," he answered. "He had on a black cloak with a hood pulled over his head so I couldn't see his face. Both of his arms were silvery-blue, except for his left hand; it looked like it was made of a white mist of some kind. When he beat me in the Duel, the mist on his hand dissipated to become silvery-blue until only his fingers were left. He then looked at me with his left eye, which was round and glowing red, and thanked me for the Duel. Then he sprouted a large pair of red batwings from his back and flew off. That's when I fainted. When I came to, I found myself here."

"I can't believe this happened to Tom," Hank said to XR and XL. "He's such a nice guy, always helping out the Slifer Red Girls with their homework."

"Why is it always the sensitive guys who get targeted?" XL asked his little brother with a shrug. Before XR can answer, Chazz and Jaden came in.

"Hank," Jaden said, "we heard what happened to Tom. Is he okay?"

"I don't believe it," Chazz said before turning to Tom. "First Bastion; then Syrus; and now Tom. Why does he keep on doing this?"

"At least nobody got hurt, right?" asked XR.

"Nah, they're just freaked out about what the guy did after he won the Duels," Jaden answered. "I'm Jaden, by the way. This here's Chazz."

"Hi," Chazz said, still watching Tom.

"Ranger Lightyear," the Chancellor said to him. "These two students here are two of our best Duelists in the Academy. I have a terrible feeling whoever he is will come after them next. I ask of you to protect them at all costs, should this Mysterious Duelist try to come after them."

"Uh, Chancellor Sheppard," Chazz said to him. "Not that we don't appreciate your concern for us, but I think Jaden and I can take care of ourselves."

"Either way, Chazz," he said to the black-haired boy, "I refuse to take any chances. Understand?"

"We understand completely, sir," Jaden answered.

"Good," the Chancellor said, "and since Syrus and the others are still recovering, Buzz and his robot comrades will stay at your dorm. If you don't mind, of course, Ranger Lightyear. It's not exactly much, but it's a nice dorm. You can also keep an eye on Jaden and Chazz."

"That's fine, sir," Buzz replied. "If this Mysterious Duelist does come for the boys, we'll be ready for him."


	4. XR's Ghost Story

**Ch.4: XR's Ghost Story**

Later into the night, at the Red Dorm, XR was wheeling down the hall to turn in for the night when he spotted Chazz and Jaden at a table in the cafeteria. A candle on the table was lit, and next to it was a deck of cards face down. Curious, the little robot wheeled over to the boys.

"You guys doing a séance or something?" he asked them. The boys yelped in reply.

"Jeez, don't scare us like that," Chazz sighed when the boys saw that it was only XR. "You almost gave us heart attacks."

"Sorry," XR replied with a shrug. "I was just curious about what you two are doing."

"Oh, we're telling scary stories based on what Monster we draw," Jaden answered, holding his hand out to the deck. "Why don't ya give it a try, XR?"

"Okay," he replied with a shrug. "I guess one before turning in won't hurt." He then picked up the top card and saw that he drew Vampire Lord.

"Vampire Lord, huh?" Chazz said when he saw the card. "I guess you have a story involving a vampire, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," answered XR . "It's a terrible memory of my first encounter with _him_."

"Who?" asked Jaden with interest.

"An Energy Vampire named NOS-4-A2," XR answered with a shudder. "He was every robot's nightmare."

"How did you encounter him?" Chazz asked.

"Well, it was when we retrieved a bit of cargo from a freighter that our enemy Warp destroyed. My dad Commander Nebula asked me to check on the cargo, so I did. When I got there, it was still there and still mysterious. There was also something about it that gave me the creeps, so I decided to leave. But when I turned my back, a red glow appeared behind me. I turned and freaked when I found the box opened and the Energy Vampire coming out of it. As he came towards me, I tried to escape, but the chute and door weren't working. Before I knew it, he got me in his grasp. When he did, he bit into my neck to drink my energy and to put me under his control."

"So you became an Energy Vampire like him?" Jaden asked him with shock.

"Actually, it's more like his servant dressed in a black cape like his own," XR answered. "He then had me help him take control of Star Command, but I would've stayed his servant if my buddy Booster hadn't snapped me out of it. When he did and I remembered who I really am, I pulled the plug on NOS-4-A2 by draining his energy."

"What a way to take him down," Chazz replied. "So, is he really _that_ scary?"

"Here's a photo of him," the little robot answered, handing Jaden a photo. "See for yourself." The two boys then looked at the photo, which showed NOS-4-A2 showing off his power.

"Wow," Jaden said in awe, "he's pretty cool."

"Yeah, if you're into scary dudes biting your neck," XR replied. "Anyway, I'm gonna head for bed. Night, guys."

"Night, XR," the guys said before he left. "Thanks for the story."


	5. XR's Abduction

**Ch.5: XR's Abduction**

"'Cool'?" XR said to himself. "What the heck was Jaden thinking? NOS-4-A2 was so scary, I got nightmares for a week." He then climbed into his portable charger.

"I'm just glad he's no longer around," he said before he fell asleep. About half an hour after he did, however, a shadowy figure appeared at the window. It then placed a silvery-blue hand with misty white fingers on the window and whispered lowly.

"Little One…hear me…I need your help…" XR opened his eyes in reply, only they're ruby red instead of their usual golden glow. He then got out of bed, wheeled over to the window, and opened the window.

"I am ready to serve you…" he said to the figure in a low, spooky voice, "…my Dark Master…"

"I'll be right back, Buzz," XL said to his team leader. "I'm just gonna check on XR."

"Alright," Buzz replied, "but don't take too long." XL then left and headed for the room XR's said to be sleeping in. When he opened the door, he found the room empty and the window open.

"That's weird," he said to himself. "I was pretty sure he would—huh?" He then noticed a folded note taped to the side of the charger. He then unfolded it and read it:

"_If you ever wish to see the Little One again, bring Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton to the abandoned dorm in the forest. Refuse this command, and the Little One shall never return."_

_Oh, no! _XL thought in horror. He then ran out of the room with the paper in his hand.

"Buzz!" he yelled. "XR's been bot-napped!"


	6. Brother Problems

**Ch.6: Brother Problems**

"I still think this is a bad idea," Buzz said as he and XL followed Chazz and Jaden through the forest.

"But, Buzz," XL said, "the bot-napper said that if we don't bring the boys with us, he'll never give XR back. He might…do something to XR that I don't wanna even think about. Poor guy must be scared out of his circuits by now."

"Besides," Jaden said to Buzz, "I know the way to the abandoned dorm. I've beaten a guy called the Shadow Duelist there."

"At least XR has an older brother who cares diddlysquat about him," Chazz mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, Buzz and XL heard him and stopped Jaden for a minute.

"Jaden," Buzz whispered to him, "what did Chazz mean by that?"

"Well, Chazz might freak out at me for telling you this," Jaden answered hesitantly, "but he has two older brothers, Slade and Jagger, who pressure him too much and never show him any brotherly love." XL looked up after Chazz, who was still walking ahead of them, and felt bad for him.

_Poor guy,_ he thought to himself. _No wonder he's been acting like a jerk lately; his brothers were jerks to _him. He then ran up to Chazz's side.

"Hey," he then said to him calmly. Chazz looked up at him.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking away from him again.

"I wanna apologize about your brothers not caring about ya as much as I care about XR," the robot answered kindly. Chazz sighed emotionlessly.

"Jaden told ya, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," XL answered. "To be honest, I was like your brothers some time ago."

"Seriously?" Chazz asked, looking up at him with surprise. "You don't seem to act like it."

"Like I said," XL said with a shrug, "it was a long time ago. My 'dad' Commander Nebula said I was flawed while my little brother was Ranger material, so I didn't care about XR but wanted him out of the picture. Later on, he helped me stop NOS-4-A2 before he can drain me of my energy and, with Buzz's help, got me a job as Star Command's photocopier/fax machine. After that, we formed a brotherly bond and became closer than ever."

"Well, I highly doubt helping my brothers out with what _they_ want will help," Chazz, sighed sadly.

"Well, maybe they aren't meant to be your brothers," XL answered. "A true older brother's the kind who protects the siblings born after him, no matter what the risk. At least, that's what Buzz told me."

"So, you're a true brother to XR because you're willing to be there for him," Chazz replied.

"Yeah," XL answered. Chazz then smiled in reply.

"Thanks, XL," he said, and XL smiled back before they spotted the abandoned dorm in front of them.

"Come on," Chazz said to XL. "Let's go save your little brother." XL nodded in reply before he and Chazz ran into the dorm together.

"Hang on, XR!" XL cried. "We're coming!"

"Wait for us, guys!" Jaden yelled as he and Buzz chased after them.

"Looks like XL gave your friend an energy boost," Buzz said to him.

"It sure does look like it," Jaden laughed.


	7. The Mysterious Duelist Revealed

**Ch.7: The Mysterious Duelist Revealed**

"XR!" Chazz called out within the dorm's hall. "XR, are you here?"

"Bro, let me know you're okay," XL cried, frantically searching the rooms. "Gimme a sign like…I don't know…a holler or something!"

"A holler?" Jaden replied with an arched eyebrow. "Uh, XL, I don't see how—"

"XL, HEELLLPPPP!" a cry interrupted him.

"That's XR!" Chazz said with shock. "He must be in the basement!"

"Hang on, XR!" XL cried, running for the basement.

"You lead," Chazz said, running after him, "and the Chazz will follow."

"Wait up, guys!" Jaden said as he and Buzz ran after them. When they got there, the four of them saw that the basement is well furnished and resembling the kind of room an aristocratic vampire would live in.

"For an abandoned dorm," Buzz said, "it sure has a…well furnished room."

"I had figured that you would come for the Little One," a voice said. The group turned to see, standing before them, the Mysterious Duelist, dressed in his black cloak and his face shadowed by the hood.

"Where's my brother?" XL growled, pointing his cannon arm at him.

"Right here, safe and sound," the cloaked Duelist said, moving to the side. Behind him stood XR, dressed in a black cape and with glowing red eyes.

"XR, are you okay?" XL asked his little brother.

"I'm fine, bro," XR answered, giving the group a fang-filled grin. "In fact, I've never been better."

"What did you do to him?" Buzz yelled at the Mysterious Duelist.

"Just placed him under my control," the cloaked enemy answered. "I will free him, but only if Jaden and Chazz Duel us in a two-on-two Duel. The Duel will be won when either partner in a team is defeated."

"Fine," Jaden said bravely. "I'll take you on while Chazz takes XR on, but you'll Duel me as who you really are…NOS-4-A2!"

"What?" the group said in unison. The Mysterious Duelist then removed his hood, revealing his true identity as the Energy Vampire NOS-4-A2.

"So," he said in his normal voice, "you have found out who I am. I take it the Little One has told you about me, has he?"

"If you haven't given him the red eyes and the black cape," Jaden answered with a confident smile, "I wouldn't have figured it out."

"I shall consider that as a yes," NOS-4-A2 replied, smiling back.

"I thought Ty destroyed you!" Buzz said to him.

"I cannot be destroyed that easily, Lightyear," the Energy Vampire replied calmly. "Unknown to even Zurg himself, I have been given the power to reassemble myself. Even that little bit of energy I drained from your suit before Parsec threw me into that rock gave me the energy I needed to do so. However…" He then removed his cloak to reveal his entire body. What is a little different about it is that he has fingers made of mist on his left hand and his Dueldisk on his left wrist, the same one he used to Duel Tom and the others.

"I did not have the power to become whole again," he said, holding up his left hand, "because you destroyed my left arm."

"It seems pretty there to me," Jaden stated.

"Not entirely," the Energy Vampire said, passing his right hand finger through his misty fingers to show that they are truly made of mist.

"Oh," Jaden replied with shock. "Sorry."

"You have no need to apologize, young Jaden," NOS-4-A2 replied. "After I have acquired this Dueldisk I found in a rainforest temple in this world, I learned that after winning a Duel, the Life Points I had left are transferred to my arm, healing it by a fraction. However, it cannot work if I beat the same Duelist twice, so I chose my opponents at random. I have even come to this island to increase my chances of restoring my arm completely and quickly."

"Because there are hundreds of Duelists attending the Academy?" Chazz asked.

"Exactly," NOS-4-A2 answered. "I do not intend to hurt anyone; the scene of the mist serving as my lost arm becoming solid metal is a bit of a frightening scene. I only want to become whole again."

"Well, with a Dueldisk like that, I'm guessing you don't need a repairman, huh?" laughed Jaden. Everybody, especially NOS-4-A2, stared at him with sweat-drops.

"Is he always like that?" the Energy Vampire asked XR, pointing at Jaden.

"I don't know," the little robot answered his "Dark Master" with a shrug. "I just met him this afternoon."

"Forget I ever asked then," NOS-4-A2 sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Can we just get to the Duel already?" snapped the impatient Chazz. "The Chazz'll take on XR, but even if we lose, you have to let him go. Understand?"

"Very well," NOS-4-A2 answered.

"Just don't hurt XR too much, Chazz," XL smiled.

"Don't worry," he answered him with a smile. "Your brother's gonna be fine."

"Let us begin then, shall we?" NOS-4-A2 asked, inserting his deck into his Dueldisk to activate it.

"You got it," Jaden answered, installing his own deck into his own Dueldisk and activating it. "Get your game on!" Chazz then did the same thing with his own deck and Dueldisk, and XR did the same with a deck and a Dueldisk that NOS-4-A2 provided for him.

"Let's Duel!" all four cried in unison.


	8. The Duel's On

Sorry if this is a short Duel; I have strategist's block.

**Ch.8: The Duel's On**

"Here goes!" NOS-4-A2 cried, drawing a card. "First, I shall play Mystical Elf (Att.800/Def.2000) in Defense Mode!" Mystical Elf then appeared before him and took her defensive position to protect her summoner.

"Then," NOS-4-A2 said, "I shall place a facedown on the Field and end my turn." He then turned to XR.

"Your turn, Little One," he said with a smile.

"With pleasure, my Dark Master," XR said, drawing a card. "First up, I play Charcoal Inpachi (Att.100/Def.2100) in Defense Mode." The charcoal golem then appeared before XR and took his defense position.

"I'll then play a facedown," XR said, "and end my turn."

"Wow, NOS," Jaden said to the Energy Vampire with a smile. "I bet you gave him some Dueling skills while you were at the whole taking-control-over-him thing, huh?"

"You have noticed, have you?" NOS-4-A2 asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Jaden answered. "I mean, I don't recall XR having any Dueling skills. Uh, no offense, guys."

"None taken," XR and XL replied.

"Alright," Jaden said, drawing a card. "Here goes! I play Polymerization to Fuse Elemental Hero Avion (Att.1000/Def.1000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (Att.1200/Def.800) as one to Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (Att.2100/Def.1200) in Attack Mode!" The warrior then appeared before Jaden, ready for some action.

"Go for it, Flame Wingman!" Jaden cried. "Take his Mystical Elf down!" Flame Wingman then charged at the blond elf, ready to destroy her.

"I don't think so," NOS-4-A2 said before activating his facedown. "Go, Ring of Destruction!" The ring then shot out of the card, clamped onto Flame Wingman, and exploded, destroying itself and the Elemental Hero.

"Now we both take damage equal to your destroyed monster's Attack Points," he said as both his LP and Jaden's LP dwindled from 4000 to 1900.

"Wow," XL said with wide eyes. "He's pretty good. Gotta give him _that_ for credit." Buzz and Chazz glared at him in reply, making the robot uneasy.

"What?" he asked. "I'm just saying…"

"Well, since Flame Wingman was Fusion Summoned," Jaden said, "he doesn't count as a Normal Summon. So I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (Att.1600/Def.1400) in Attack Mode." The blue-and-golden armored warrior then appeared and stood in front of Jaden.

"Then," Jaden added, "I shall place one facedown on the Field and end my turn."

"Alright," Chazz said, drawing a card, "here goes. First, I shall play Ojama Yellow (Att.0/Def.1000)!" The little yellow monster then appeared before him.

"Then," Chazz added, "I shall Equip him with the Spell Card Dress Up. The new threads give him a boost of 300 Attack Points." A white tux then appeared on Ojama Yellow, bringing his Attack Points up from 0 to 300.

"It also has a bonus," Chazz said. "Once per turn, I can change one of your defending monsters to Attack Mode, so I choose Charcoal Inpachi." The charcoal golem then stood up.

"That's not good," XR said.

"Okay, Yellow," Chazz said to his monster. "Take down that Inpachi!" Ojama Yellow then jumped up and judo-chopped Charcoal Inpachi. The golem then crumbled into a pile of burnt/crumbling wood.

"Whoa," XR said as is LP dwindled to 3800. "Pretty tough for a little guy."

"Yeah," Chazz stated with a smile. "He kinda reminds me of you. Ya know, short and yellow."

"Now, do not get smart-mouth with us, young man," NOS-4-A2 warned him. "By the way, why did you choose that Ojama? Surely, you could have used a stronger monster."

"I promised not to hurt him too much, didn't I?" Chazz stated.

"I did not think you were _that_ serious," the Energy Vampire replied, drawing a card. He smiled when he saw what he drew.

"It looks like the Little One and I are going to win this one," he said. "I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn to bring Elemental Hero Flame Wingman back from the Graveyard." Flame Wingman then appeared before him.

"Now, Flame Wingman," he said, "attack Sparkman!" The revived warrior then charged at his fellow Elemental Hero.

"Bad move, Nos," Jaden said. The Energy Vampire gave him a confused look.

"I activate Mirror Wall!" Jaden cried, revealing his facedown. "When you attack, our monsters switch places."

"What?" NOS-4-A2 cried fearfully as the two Elemental Heroes switched places in a flash. He then watched as Sparkman attacked Flame Wingman, and the Fusion counterattacked, destroying the lightning warrior. NOS-4-A2 growled as his LP dwindled to 1400.

"And thanks to Flame Wingman's special ability," Jaden added, "you take additional damage equal to the destroyed monster's Attack Points."

"But that means…" NOS-4-A2 replied as his LP dropped to 0, "…I have nothing."


	9. Aftermath of the Duel

**Ch.9: Aftermath of the Duel**

NOS-4-A2 fell to his knees and hung his head in defeat as he stared at his left hand with the fingers made of mist.

"It would appear I will not become whole tonight," he sighed, gently clenching his misty claws into a semi-fist.

"Dark Master…" XR said, looking up at him with empathy. He then placed his hand on his "master's" arm to comfort him. When he did, the gems on NOS-4-A2's Dueldisk began to glow. And to everyone's surprise, the misty claws dissipated into metal claws. Even NOS-4-A2 was shocked at this event.

"What?" he said in awe as he flexed his claws to find them real. "How can this be? I lost."

"This might explain it," Jaden said, pointing at XR's Dueldisk. The Energy Vampire then looked down to find XR's LP now 0. It is as if NOS-4-A2's Dueldisk absorbed XR's LP to heal his fingers.

"But…how can this be?" NOS-4-A2 asked.

"Because of the rule you made for the Duel," Jaden answered him. "Remember? You said the Duel will be won when _either _partner in _either_ _one _of the teams looses. And since XR had some LP left, he gave them to you to fully heal you. It's just as I had figured it would happen."

"You mean you hypothesized it?" asked Buzz.

"Yeah, you could say that," Jaden answered.

"So that's why Chazz went easy on XR," Buzz stated.

"Yeah, that," Chazz replied, "and the Chazz promised not to hurt him too much. I was more focused on my promise."

"Speaking of which," XL finally said, "you remember the deal, right?"

"Do not worry," NOS-4-A2 said to the large robot. "I have not forgotten." He then snapped his fingers, and XR's glowing red eyes returned to their golden color. He then shook his head as if he was in a daze.

"Oh, my head," he said, rubbing his helmet. "What the heck happened?" He then looked up to come face-to-face with NOS-4-A2, who just smiled at him.

"Long time, no see, Little One," he then said to the little robot.

"WHOA!" XR cried in fear before rushing behind his brother's legs. "Guys, it's NOS-4-A2! He's back!" XL just turned to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he said with tears. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Uh, bro," the confused XR said, "I don't even know what happened."

"Whatever," XL said. "Just…don't do that again."

"Okay, okay," XR said, trying to calm him down. "I won't, XL. Just calm down." Chazz just watched the scene with teary eyes. NOS-4-A2 noticed this.

"Are you alright, Chazz?" he asked.

"Yeah," the boy answered, wiping his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just…I just got something in my eye." NOS-4-A2 nodded in reply, a sign that he understands.


	10. We Shall Meet Again

**Ch.10: We Shall Meet Again**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for a while?" Jaden asked NOS-4-A2. The Energy Vampire, Buzz, and the X-Bros were getting ready to leave.

"I wish I could stay," NOS-4-A2 answered, "but Lightyear wants the LGMs to study my Dueldisk. That way, I can learn how to control it. There are some things I have yet to understand about it."

"Too bad," Chazz said. "We could've gotten to know each other more."

"I can come by and visit," the Energy Vampire stated. "Lightyear said that he would even ask for the Commander's permission. Either way, I am certain that we shall meet again."

"And we'll be waiting," Jaden said with a wink/thumbs-up.

"Hey, Nos," XR called from the ship, "we're ready to go."

"I will be right there," NOS-4-A2 called back before turning back to Jaden and Chazz.

"Well, see ya later," Jaden said.

"Take care," Chazz added.

"You take care, too," NOS-4-A2 replied before holding up his fully healed left arm. "And thank you." He then flew into the ship and turned to the boys once inside the doorway, giving them one final wave good-bye. The boys waved back before the door closes itself completely. Once it has, the ship blasted off into space. Inside, NOS-4-A2 sat next to Buzz and watch sadly as the island disappeared from sight.

"Are you okay?" Buzz asked, noticing the Energy Vampire's sadness.

"Hm?" NOS-4-A2 answered, snapping out of his sad daze. "Oh, I apologize, Lightyear. It is just that…I have been living on that island for a while that it began feeling like home to me."

"Aw, don't sweat it, Nos," XL said. "Like Buzz said, we'll see to it that you can go and visit again."

"Yeah, maybe by that time, you'll have a cute girlfriend," XR added, "although I doubt that's possible."

"Hey!" the Energy Vampire snapped indignantly.

"Gotcha!" XR laughed. "Ya should've seen your face! Priceless!" NOS-4-A2 groaned in reply at the little robot's joke.

"Perhaps I _should _have stayed on the island," he muttered.


End file.
